


Yūsei's Roleplay Emporium

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Crossdressing, Genderfluid Character, Imaginary Abuse, Oral Sex, Other, Out of Character, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: A snippet collection of roleplay senarios that Yūsei suggest he, Crow, and Jack try out. And before you ask, yes, Yūsei hasthe biggestroleplay kink.(Full tags inside for every senario as to not spam the search page.)[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 6





	1. Punishment (Kizuna)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because I started a convo with a Discord mate and gave Yūsei a really big roleplay kink, and I can't write everything fully without having _more_ WIPs. So I made this, lol. 
> 
> As always, my 5D's Crow is he/him afab, and I use feminie anatomical terms for him like slit, cunt, and breast. ^^ If that's uncomfortable for you, please don't read. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > However, if [Jack] was to pick the most valuable of his possession, it would no doubt be the two servants he'd hired on a whim.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag(s): Crossdressing, Maid, Master-Servant Relationship, Oral Sex, Punishment

Being a rich, young heir to a family fortune had its perks. He was given everything he could ever want, his belly never empty and his curiosity never slated. He had everything, money, cars, a private estate with a large garden, and even a yacht. 

However, if he was to pick the most valuable of his possession, it would no doubt be the two servants he'd hired on a whim. Most would've never done so due to the criminal marks they both bore; however, at first sight, they were the most beautiful people Jack had ever seen, and he had yet to regret his decision. They did everything for him and well. They cooked, they cleaned, they obeyed each and every one of his orders. Neither complained when he gave them new uniforms, maid dresses instead of butler suits, and they changed right in front of him. 

Jack assumed it was because they thought that if they angered him, they'd lose their job and board, the latter provided for free. That humiliation was better than starving in the streets. 

But that was only partly true; not even a year of working in his estate, Jack learned that they were as loyal as they were efficient, and that they weren't just _merely_ friends. 

"We like you," Crow said, smiling. "Even when you're being a pretentious jerk." Only he was allowed to get away with making comments like that so lightly. "Call us to your room tonight."

Since then, along with their usual duties, Jack's two servants also pleasured him, just like they were right now, kneeling between his legs on the floor in their uniforms and sucking at his cock. None of them were completely out of their clothes yet, but already, the servants took such delight in the act, moaning at the taste of Jack in their mouths. As Crow sucked at the tip, swirling his tongue teasingly, Yūsei was licking at the length of Jack's cock as one hand fondled his balls. 

Jack let out a shaky breath. "I'm close," he said, and Yūsei gently pushed Crow away, Jack's cock popping out of his mouth. 

"Yūsei," Crow whined, but the other servant didn't listen, wrapping his lips around the head of Jack's cock and swallowing the entire length in one go.

Jack moaned loudly, caught by surprise, and he fisted his hands through Yūsei's dark hair. Yūsei's mouth was open, offering no resistance as Jack fucked into it, hot and wet and _wanting_. 

" _Yūsei_ ," he breathed out, reaching his climax, and he groaned when Yūsei didn't stop sucking, milking Jack for everything he could get. 

"Good pet," Jack praised, patting his servant's cheek and following as Yūsei finally pulled away. He watched as Yūsei made a show of swallowing, sitting back on his heels as his Adam's apple rose and fell. Cum was dripping down his chin, his lips shiny. 

"Not fair," Crow said with a pout. "I wanted to do it too. You can't have Jack all to yourself."

Yūsei chuckled, pulling Crow close, and he stuck out his tongue, a bit of gunk still on his tongue. "There's still enough to go around," he said, leaning in for a kiss, and it was a messy, sloppy kiss. The two were losing themselves in each other, Yūsei pulling down the top of Crow's uniform down to expose his breast. The raven ended the kiss then, moving to Crow's ear. "And remember," he whispered hotly, "it's _Master_. Such disrespect might get you punished." 

That made Crow shudder; Jack got an idea.

"Perhaps punishment is in order," the young master said, grabbing Crow by the arm and throwing him onto the bed. The servant landed with a small _oomf!_ hitting a pillow. "As well as a reward," Jack added, wiping at the raven's lip with a thumb gently, and Yūsei licked at him, teeth scraping against his skin. "What do you say about making Crow come twice in five minutes, Yūsei?" 

Crow's breath hitched. "Ja— Master, that's cruel," he protested weakly. "It was just one small mistake."

But Jack ignored him, his attention solely on the servant still on his knees. He was very pleased by the lustful, greedy gleam in Yūsei's blue eyes. "You like that, don't you, Yūsei? You love tasting us with this dirty mouth of yours, you want this." 

"I do, Master," Yūsei replied, nodding enthusiastically. "I love it very much. Can I, Master? Please?" 

"Yūsei," Crow whined again, voice shaky. 

Again, he was ignored; Jack was smiling. "Of course, the reward is yours after all," he said, pulling a pocket watch from his pants pocket. It was a family heirloom, passed on to him from his uncle. "Do not start until I say so." 

He pulled his hand away from Yūsei, and the servant immediately climbed onto the bed, so excited, between Crow's legs, lifting the skirt of the younger man's dress up. Crow was wet, his thighs slick just from sucking off Jack, and Yūsei kissed him there, taking in a deep breath. 

"Pervert," the younger servant said, holding his arms to his breast timidly. He was flushed a shade deeper now. "You're not going to . . . are you?"

Yūsei pressed another kiss on him gently, smiling almost mischievously. "You keep forgetting your place, Crow," he said. "Our master has been so good to us, but you still talk to him without the proper respect. You make us other servants ashamed."

"But Yūsei, I—"

"Take your punishment, Crow," Jack cut in from the edge of the bed, catching Crow's glance with steely eyes. "You don't wish to displease me now, do you?" 

Crow swallowed, looking away. "No, Master," he said quietly, inhaling a breath slowly. "I— I'll take the punishment, sir."

Jack smiled, taking a look at the way in his hand. He waited for the second hand to complete the last of its rotation, and then he said, "You may start now."

Yūsei far exceeded Jack's expectations; Crow didn't last the whole five minutes, or four. He reached three orgasms right before minute three.

* * *

Crow blinked several times, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't move, naked and still blown away from the experience. "I think I passed out a bit there," he said in disbelief. He paused. "Did I pass out?" 

Yūsei, resting his head on a bent elbow, was smiling, which wasn't really an answer. 

"For about a minute," Jack thankfully answered, returning to the bed all cleaned up too. "Don't forget to return the watch to Missus Zora, Yūsei."

"I won't," the crab replied. 

"Man," Crow said casually, "she'd kick us out if she ever found out what you borrowed it for."

Jack let out a snort. "She probably won't. She loves Yūsei too much. But still probably wise not to let her find out."

". . . As long as we give it back to her in the perfect working condition, she won't ask any question," Yūsei said, narrowing his eyes in thought. "I hope."

Crow and Jack burst out into laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yūsei also has a really big oral kink. He loves receiving and giving oral, and gets turned on just by watching. This _isn't_ my fault, okay? xD


	2. Hunger Pangs (Marked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "Thank you, Fudō-sama," Crow replied, cheeks pink. "Uhm, when do you think you'll be visiting again?" _I'll wait for you._
>> 
>> "Never, I hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag(s): Comfort, Forced Prostitution, (Implied) Abuse, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Meiji Period

They kept him inside the establishment because he wasn't pretty enough to be outside with the actual prostitutes who had to work to pay off their debts on account of the marks on his face. He was branded a criminal, so he was treated like one, kept behind solid wooden bars just like the girls exhibiting outside but his wrists were bound together and his robes were smaller and looser to show off the bruises they gave him. 

He was stubborn, even after four months here, and they beat him almost everyday, rarely to the point of making him bleed save for the occasional split lip, because he refused to listen, refused to act daintily and subserviently. And there were customers, though not many, who liked that, liked when his face had splotches of blue and purple, his shoulders, his thighs, his back. They were fascinated when there was yellow spilling across his ribs, and they liked to press on them, making him jolt in leftover pain. 

He'd fight back, that was why they kept him tied up, and sometimes, there was someone else there to help keep him done, adding to the humiliation. He hated it, he hated it as much when they pulled back on the beatings and punished him with starvation instead, to make him desperate and needy that he'd beg and do anything for scraps, like a dog. He hated them all, the owner who beat him and the customers who paid just to see him squirm. 

All except one, a son from a wealthy family who only ever asked for him, the criminal with the orange hair forced into prostitution, and Crow would always know when he was coming because they starved him for three days so that any bruises may heal before he arrived, Fudō-sama. 

He was the only one Crow didn't fight, the only who didn't need him bound and held down, because he was kind and gentle and told Crow that he loved him. He was the one that Crow dreamed about to escape his current situation, locked up with no escape. Only in his dreams and in Fudō-sama did he find the strength to keep himself from breaking, even when he wanted to, when the loneliness and the pain were too much to bear. 

"I'm sorry they did this to you," Fudō-sama said gently, feeding Crow another small mouthful of pickled vegetables. "Slowly, you don't want to upset your stomach." 

Crow obeyed, chewing the food carefully in his mouth, and the sour and spicy juices dripped to the back of his throat. He paid no attention to his position on Fudō-sama's lap, the man's cock seat inside him; he often ate his first meals in days with Fudō-sama like this. 

He swallowed. "It's okay," he said quietly. "I don't mind, not if it's for you, Y— _Fudō_ -sama." He gave a slice of beef, and this one, he tried to savor as much as he could.

Meals with Fudō-sama were the only time he ever got to eat meat because the man splurged, sparing no expenses for Crow in their brief time together. Fudō-sama did not bring him gift because he was not allowed to keep it, but they could not take the food from his belly. Fudō-sama was smart that way.

"Absolutely lovely," Fudō-sama complimented, and it filled Crow warmly, though he did not voice it. It was not wise to fall in love with a customer, no matter how kind they were to you. 

"Thank you, Fudō-sama," Crow replied, cheeks pink. "Uhm, when do you think you'll be visiting again?" _I'll wait for you._

"Never, I hope." 

Crow's heart dropped, and suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore, shaking his head when Fudō-sama brought another piece of beef to his lips. He'd never refused food before, but he couldn't bring himself to accept it. 

"O— Oh," he said, trying not to let his voice waver, but he'd already failed, lowering his eyes.

It would've been wise not to have kept his hopes up because no customer stayed forever, only until they got bored or tired. Fudō-sama was just like any of them, and it was foolish to think he wasn't. 

"I'm already full," Crow lied with a forced laugh, trying to shift into a better, much more pleasurable position. "We can do whatever you want now. I'll do anything you like, Fudō-sama. You were my best customer after all."

He wanted to go back to his cell downstairs, huddle into a corner, and cry; he smiled to himself, lifting him up by using the table as leverage, began to fuck himself on Fudō-sama's cock, hiding his tears in his gasps. He didn't hear chopsticks fall onto the table, his thoughts too loud. 

"Crow!" 

Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him still, and he couldn't hide the sound of his sobs now. He didn't acknowledge them. "I'm sorry, Fudō-sama," Crow said, "am I not satisfying you? I'll try harder, so if you'd just let go of me . . ." 

"I'm sorry, you misunderstood me," Fudō-sama said, hugging Crow tightly. "I want you to let me buy your freedom so you can come with me. I want to spoil you, Crow, take you to meet my childhood friend. His pride would never let him walk into an establishment like this, not even to take a look at the beautiful creature that has already taken his heart. He likes you, just as much as I do." 

He then took Crow by the hand so that he could kiss his palm. His touch was gentle too, and firm. "I love you."

_I love you._

In near total disbelief, Crow choked out a sob, overwhelmed with joy, and tears were streaking freely down his face. "Thank you," he whispered, unable to speak any louder without letting wails through. "Thank you, thank you. Fudō-sama."

The wealthy son kissed Crow's wet face. "Call me Yūsei. It's about time that you did." 

Lifting his chin up, Crow pressed their lips together, and it was soft and tender, everything he wanted, everything he wanted to sink and drown into, everything he wanted to have forever. 

"I love you, Yūsei," he said in a whisper overtaken by another sob, and carefully, he began to move his hips again, hungry again, hungry for more, hungry for _Yūsei._

* * *

They were lying side to side, Crow's back to Yūsei's chest, and Yūsei hadn't pulled out yet, wanting to soak in the afterglow. He held Crow closely, kissing his shoulder, thankful, loving. 

Crow was quietly, thinking. "Hey, Yūsei," he said quietly, a hand on top of his brother's.

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think . . . If we met differently or in a world that was completely different, do you think you'd love me too?" 

"I do. Because I love you right now. I can't imagine not loving you."

"What if you were rich?" 

"That would change nothing."

". . . What if you still had your family? You wouldn't need me then, would you?" 

Yūsei paused, the gears in his head turning. 

"Somehow, fate would bring us together again," he said, "and when I see you for the first time, I would know that I was meant to love you. Because that's what I want, to love you no matter what life we live, no matter what."

That made Crow smile, and he turned his head to look at Yūsei. "Me too," he replied in return, "no matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so no lie, this entire thing—Yūsei having such a big roleplaying kink and this whole collection in general—srarted from a joke in which Jack wrote a light novel which his fanfiction of Crow and Yūsei, wrote Crow as a prostitute, and said, "I don't know why you're mad at me, you make for an interesting and attractive prostitute." Yūsei couldn't stop think about it, so here we are now, lol.
> 
> Also, Yūsei's and Crow's after scene was unexpected. QAQ That was sweeter than I thought it would be. Actually, this whole senario got me feeling, omgs.


	3. Enemy Territory (Squabble + Yūsei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "This is something the researchers have been cooking up, a 'truth serum'. It's a completely new mixture. It hasn't been used more than a few times, but it's said to be ten times more potent than any other serum. A bit of this is enough to drive the most dedicated solider crazy. I'm curious to try it out in a larger quantity, and I found just the test subject."  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag(s): Bondage, Drug Use, Edging, Espionage, Rough Treatment, Voyuerism

He was good, the best of the best actually. It was easy forging papers and getting into one of the frontline troops, and even easier it was to charm his way in with the soldiers who could use a distraction any chance they got. Hogan was naturally friendly, cracking jokes and saying the right things at the right time, and kept his head down in front of the captain. He was meant to ease his way up the ranks, getting insider information of the enemy's next attack and sending it back to home base as quickly as he could without being caught. Everything was going well, nothing to be amiss. He was fitting quite nicely, and nobody was a bit suspicious. 

Nobody but Lieutenant Fudō who Hogan always caught looking at him from under his dark hat. He never turned away when their eyes meet. He just kept watching, his expression neutral, until Hogan got out of his line of sight. Hogan was extra careful around him, sneaking off only in the pitch black of night to rendezvous with a messenger. 

Then, when Hogan caught Fudō looking at him again, the lieutenant _grinned_. That spooked Hogan, and for three weeks, he did not leave the camp. 

However, tonight, he had to go because if he missed the third meeting, home base would consider him dead, leaving him stranded with the enemy. They would not come to look for him, or even to check if he was dead, and he knew this when he volunteered for this mission. So, when the graveyard watch was switching, Hogan took his chance, quietly running under the shadow of night.

He stopped when he came face to face with a figure in white, waiting for him. 

"He was right," Captain Atlas said, smiling as he removed his gloves one by one. "A rat did find its way in."

Hogan did the only thing he could do: turn and _run._ Run right into what felt like a brick wall. A strong, threatening hand grabbed him by the neck, lifting him onto his toes, and piercing blue eyes were watching him again, equally amused as they were cruel.

And that was how Hogan found himself displayed naked on a surgical chair, arms bound behind his back and legs spread open, strapped down to the armrests. Atlas was standing between his legs while Fudō stayed to the side, observing. 

"Captain," Hogan said, remaining calm. He was trained for situations like this, and he was prepared for Interrogations of any kind. "I think you've made a mistake. If you'd let me explain—"

"That won't be necessary, Hogan," Atlas cut in, glancing down. "I know what I need to know. However, there are things that I _want_ to know." He then pulled a small, clear bottle the size of his palm from the pocket of his coat, and with a thumb, he popped it open, slowly spilling its transparent fluids onto his hand until his fingers were entirely slick with it.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, putting the bottle back into his pocket, and he gently slipped his hand over Hogan's cunt, teasingly palming at his clit. 

Hogan's breath hitched, goosebumps growing on his skin from the coolness of the slick. "No, C— Captain," he replied shakingly, eyes unable to look away from Atlas' hand. 

"This is something the researchers have been cooking up, a 'truth serum'. It's a completely new mixture. It hasn't been used more than a few times, but it's said to be ten times more potent than any other serum. A bit of this is enough to drive the most dedicated soldier crazy. I'm curious to try it out in a larger quantity, and I found just the test subject."

Without warning, Atlas shoved two fingers into Hogan, reaching in deeply, and Hogan gasped loudly, shocked by the sudden intrusion and horrified by how smoothly they went in. There was a bit of pain, but Atlas was already moving his hand, twisting his fingers in and out without hesitance. 

Hogan bit his bottom lip, breathing hotly through his nose. The pressure inside was building up quickly, and he was unable to stop the noises of pleasure coming from the back of his throat, feeling every inch of Atlas' fingers reaching in deeper and deeper every time.

"Ca— Captain, please!" he cried out, digging his fingernails into his arms. "I think you've made a mistake! I don't know anything, truly!"

Without pausing, Atlas chuckled, using his free hand to pinch at one of Hogan's erect nipples and pulling at it roughly. "The thing about spies, Hogan," he said, "is that you don't start believing them until you've broken them."

That statement sent a chill down Hogan's spine, and he gritted his teeth, knowing now he had no choice but to take it, take everything that Atlas had planned for him. If he can resist to the very end, revealing nothing, then he is home free.

"I really don't know anything," he said, trying to ignore a tingling left behind wherever Atlas touched him. It felt like an itch, and he was unable to do anything about it. He looked at Atlas with a pitiful expression. "Please, Captain, you've— you've got it all wrong. I'm _not_ a spy, believe me." 

"But I don't."

Hogan swallowed. Atlas let go of Hogan's nipple. He slid his hand down from Hogan's breast to his stomach, thumbing at his navel for a moment before continuing. Hogan jolted when Atlas' thumb pressed over his clit, a third finger joining inside him. 

" _Ahh_ ," he moaned against his will, mouth going slack. His skin was burning in shame and embarrassment. He had to keep trying. "Please," he said, gasping when Atlas curled his fingers and began to scrape them across his walls. That, along with the pressure on his clit, was building up his orgasm, and he was forgetting about what he was begging for. "Captain, you—!" 

Hogan jolted it again with a cry when this time, Atlas pinched his clit, and he pinched it hard. It hurt, a warning.

"The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth until my say-so," Atlas said, looking at Hogan with steely eyes, "is 'Yes, Captain', 'No, Captain', and 'I'm coming'." He pinched harder, a wince. "Is that clear, Hogan?" 

Hogan swallowed thickly, and he nodded. "Yes, Captain," he replied. He was given relief when Atlas let go of his clit and went back to thumb at it, gently soothing it.

That persistent itch was suddenly harder to ignore now that Hogan was only being given pleasure. He wanted more of Atlas's fingers, harder, faster. He wanted to fuck himself on them, use them like they were his toys. The pressure was building up fast, too fast.

"I'm— _I'm coming,_ " Hogan said, noises spilling from between his lips. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm— _No!_ "

Atlas pulled his hands away right at the very last second, leaving Hogan to struggle against his bindings as he humped the air in desperation. Without Atlas' touch, the itch became dull but hammering, demanding to be released. Hogan's body felt hot, burning against the cool air, and he was trembling. 

"Captain," Hogan begged, drool running down his mouth. 

"Giving up already?" Atlas asked, grinning down on Hogan. "I thought you've lasted longer. It's only been five minutes."

 _Five minutes?_ It can't be, Atlas was a liar. 

Atlas went back to touching Hogan again, but his touch was like a ghost, there but barely. That alone was driving Hogan crazy, making him want to beg, but he mustn't. So he bit on his lips and turned his head to the side in defiance. 

"You haven't?" Atlas asked in mocked surprise, and he pressed his crotch against Hogan, showing off the large bulge he was sporting. Hogan gasped, the itch rearing up. "There's a reward for you, but only if you beg for it." 

Hogan forced himself to shake his head. "No, Captain," he replied. 

Atlas sighed, disappointed, and the bottle of clear liquid was back. His eyes were almost blank as he poured the rest of its content out onto his hand, throwing the bottle behind him when he was done. Hogan's eyes widened in fear, swallowing hard. 

"I see," Atlas said, leaning over Hogan, and his hand was back again, this time smearing the liquid all over Hogan's cunt and clit teasingly. "It's fine, we have all night after all. It takes time to train a new dog."

Hogan whimpered, chest rising and falling in a panic. It wouldn't be an hour before he turned from spy to traitor. 

* * *

Crow came with a weak moan. His orgasm came like a snake slithering up his spine, quiet and undisturbing. He could barely move, must less push Yūsei from between his legs and close them. His body was sore, the places he was bound aching. Jack really did a number on him.

"Yūsei," Crow whined as Yūsei kept licking at him, wanting to drink him dry. "Mercy."

The older man complied, but only after a hard suck of Crow's clit, and he kissed Crow's thigh in comfort. "Sorry," he said with an innocent smile. "You taste good." 

"Pervert."

Jack came back into the room with a towel, and Yūsei moved out of the way. As sweet as it was to help Crow clean up, licking was going to take a lot longer. 

Crow hummed gratefully when he felt a damp warmth on his skin. Jack lifted up one of his legs under the knee, wiping down his thigh gently. 

"What's that thing you used on me?" Crow asked, curious. "It's different, it felt . . . _more_."

Jack smiled smugly. "It's a new brand of lube I found out about in France and had it imported back here," he explained. "I picked out the vanilla flavor."

Yūsei perked up. "Ooh," he said in realization. "So that's what that was."

"Glad you like it. The promotion said a hundred percent satisfaction, or your money back. Seeing that we used the whole bottle, I can say it was as advertised."

"Wait, you said imported," Crow picked up, pursing his lips. "Who much did it cost?" 

"Roughly 10,000 yen."

"Ten . . . 10,000 yen?! Jack Atlas, are you insane?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yūsei has a huge oral kink, and Jack likes being watched, lmao. They all have money now, but Crow still freaks out about expensive purchases, especially for something as easily obtainable like lube.
> 
> I should also state that this entire collection is post-series.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)
> 
> [My (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
